


Dogs Get Lonely Too

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute little puppies, Dogs, Dogs make all the angst go away, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a dog. Derek adapts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Get Lonely Too

**Author's Note:**

> For blockrose on tumblr: _Teen Wolf Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Prompt: Stiles adopts a dog and Derek learns to get along with him/her._ I hope the fic fits the prompt.
> 
> Also sort of fits into a an AU I wrote for Claire in the previous entry in the series.

The first thing Derek noticed was the hair. There was blonde hair on the couch, the rugs, the pillows, and inexplicably on Stiles’ jacket.

“Stiles?” he called out worriedly. Perhaps the hair belong to a new type of enemy.

His husband stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Oh, hi,” he laughed nervously.

“What’s the matter? What’s all this hair from?” Derek asked as he waved his hand to indicate the mess.

Before Stiles could answer, there was a sharp bark from the kitchen. Stiles grinned as Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Now, Derek,” Stiles began as Derek stalked forward and turned into the kitchen.

There he saw a large golden retriever sitting in an old, metal washing tub. There was water everywhere. The dog barked again and lolled it’s tongue out happily.

“A dog,” Derek said flatly.

“Ok, no, look. There was a fire,” Stiles paused to wince as Derek flinched at the mention of fire. Stiles cracked his neck and continued. “At the animal shelter. And I. There were all these pets with no homes. So I took one.”

“Just one?” Derek asked with an arched eyebrow.

“I was going to take more, but some little kids snatched up the puppies. And no one ever takes in the old dogs,” Stiles replied quietly.

“Yeah,” Derek whispered. He stared at the dog for a while. The dog happily sat in the tub as his new owners talked about him. “What’s his name?” Derek finally asked.

“Captain.”

“Seriously?”

“I didn’t name him!” Stiles insisted. “And it’s just Captain, no America or whatever.”

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his husband, but nodded. “Okay, but no more.”

Stiles nodded like he knew Derek would say that.

“Let’s get Captain cleaned up and then the kitchen,” Derek said.

They got down to finishing cleaning and drying off Captain. Stiles laughed out loud when Captain licked a stripe up Derek’s cheek. Derek growled lightly, but Captain just woofed. Once the dog was clean, they mopped up the kitchen. Derek called for a pizza, while Stiles played with Captain.

“Does he have his own bed?” Derek asked, watching the two of them.

“Um, no. I just got toys, leash, and collar. I figured he could use a huge pillow or something for now.”

“We can go shopping for him tomorrow.”

Stiles beamed up at Derek, then squawked as Captain licked the inside of his mouth. “No, bad Captain, bad!”

Derek snorted and shook his head.

****

After they were in bed, with Captain curled up on a pillow on the floor, Derek said, “We could go get some other older dogs tomorrow too.”

“What? Really?” Stiles asked happily. He stroked Derek’s face lightly. “What changed your mind?”

“Captain might get lonely.” He kissed Stiles’ fingers.

“No, we can’t let that happen,” Stiles said with a small smile on his face.

They kissed deeply and ignored a disgruntled whine that came from Captain.


End file.
